Black or Blue
by Buttergriffin332
Summary: Nya is finaly going to choose black or blue Cole or Jay. But will someone or something else choose for her will she be forced to choose the other. READ ME TO FIND OUT!


Black or Blue

_Nya's pov_

Now that the overlord is gone... along with our dear friend Zane. Everyone is talking about what they are going to do when we go our own seprate in the worst situation EVER. I still havent chosen between Jay or Cole to be my, I guess you can call boyfriend,but now that we might be going our seprate ways I may not have a boyfriend at all. I need to choose between one of them befor its too ... Jay is the only one that makes my laugh, but now that im getting to know Cole better he seems to be a pretty cool guy.I don't know what to do and im a little worried about Jay. He used to be so talkitive but now... he is quite and that is saying something because he is NEVER quite, every time someone talks he just stands there and waits for someone to tell him to do something something,and when someone is only talking to him directly all he does is shakes his head or shruges. I need to clear my head right now. So I go to the dinning room in the Bounty now that he got it back, and what I see upsets me and makes me happy at the same . He was sitting in his usaual seat, he wasn't doing anything he just sat there I guess he had the same idea I had.

"Hi Jay." I say to him all he does is look up at me waves then looks at the table.

"Is every thing alright?" I was a little conserned is eyes were red and he looked sad. And of course the only response I get from him is a nod of the head. I go to say something to him but then Cole comes out from the deck and says to me

"Hey Nya!"He seemed really happy about something, I don't know what but he does.

"Hi Cole, what were you doing out on the deck?" I asked him I was hoping Jay would chime and in and talk with the 3 of us but he didn't, he just stood up and walked towards the mast and sat down next to it.

"Jeeze whats his problem?"Cole asked

"I dont know he said nothing was wrong."

"He talked?!"

"Oh... now i asked him and all he did was nod."

"Oh" Cole let out a sigh, I think he must be a little worried about Jay as well.

"You should go talk to him."Cole told me

"What why me?"

"Because you maybe the only one he might talk to."

"How do you kn-"I couldnt finish my setence because Cole cut my off.

"Talk To Him." That time it sounded like a comand then he walked upstairs. I looked over at Jay, he had his back leaning aginst the mast sitting down with his head resting on his knees. I need to know whats wrong with him so I walked over to him and said

"Jay I know something is wrong you can tell me."He lifted his head from his knees and looked at me in the eyes then he looked away and didnt even nod or anything, when we were still dating something like this happened before so maybe he migh start talking if I did what I did last time. So I sat down next to him and held his hand. He looked at me with with a suprised,shocked, and sad look all in one.

"Jay you cant hide whats bothering you from me,just tell me whats wrong."Jay didn't answer me so when I was about to get up he spoke

"Umm, ...I... I guess now after everything that has ever happened to all of us I guess... i'm a little upset that i'm never going to see my olny friends again."He told me but I knew he didn't rell me everything.

"Oh, ya im really going to miss all of you guys."Now I came to realise I have not let go of Jay's hand yet.

"And... I'm a little upset im not going to see the greatest girl I have ever met again." So that what he has been hiding from all of us. He is upset since I have not picked between him and Cole yet that he wont see me again. Aww thats so sweet that he loves me that much. I have to admit I really loke Jay, but I dont know if I have the some feelings for Cole. I needed him to know that he doesn't have to be sad he can still visit me at Four wepons.

"Jay you do know that we can still se each other." He then looks at me with a confused look. Man he is so darn cute when he is confused.

"How?" He asked me.

"Well Ninjago City is not that far from the village I live in."

"Oh your going back to your home town." Then he sudenly looked really sad"Good, good, thats good." It sounded like he was hold back some tears.

"Jay something bad happened didn't there?" I asked him. He squeeses my hand. Oh crap I still have not let go yet."Jay what happened?"He took a deep breath and said

"when the nindroids attacked Ninjago City, they umm... didn't just attack there." Oh no his parents's junk yard is not that far from Ninjago.

"I went to see if my parents were ok after the attack. But... once I got there."he took a shaky breath then spoke again"Once I got there the umm... stone walls were broken, everything was on fire and was in an even worse mess than before and my umm... family's trailer was fliped over, and judging since some stuff was on fire it just happend."

"Are you parents ok?"I dont think I should have asked that. I saw a few tears slide down his face.

"My dad is in the hospital and my mom had a pretty bad cut on her arm but, what im really worried about is when my dad gets out were are they going to live?and its my fault this happened."

"Jay dont blam yourself for this none of this is your fa-."

"Yes it is Nya,if I would have gone and visited them like they asked me to none of this would have happened!"I didnt know what to tell him so all i said was

"Im sorry."

"Nya what are you sorry for?"

"Your parents were like second family to me, they treated me like I was there child, and i know this hurts you more that me but, im sure they are going to be ok."

" I hope your right." He said wiping away his tears. Then he sits back in his orignal position.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" I asked him. He just shook his head, great now he is not going to talk again.

"Well if you do I will be inside, ok."

"mmm,hmm." was all he said then I went inside. I needed advice so I went to look for has been in something like this before and she was able to pick, maybe she can help my out.I didn't have to look for very long because about 2 mins after looking for her i bumped right into her.

"Oh sorry." she said

"No its ok, im so glad i found you."

"Whats wrong?"She asked me.

"Well you were able to pick between sensei Wu and Garmadon, so I guess what im asking you is... how did you choose?

"Is this about Jay and Cole?"

"Yes. Please give me some advice I dont know what to do I like them both, but I just dont know what to do."

"Nya what I did is I listened to my heart. And that is something you should do too."Then she walked away.

"Follow my heart? My heart isn't telling me which way to go."

"You don't know weather to go South blue or North black?"I turned around to see Kai standing behinde the door, he must have been spying on me.

"What do you want Kai?" I really wasnt in the mood to hear him lecture me at the moment.

"Oh no, hay Kai whats up?Just a what do you want."

"Sorry im just not in the mood for your lectures right now."

"The only thing i was going to ask you is if your all packed up?"  
"Oh, ya im all packed."

"So I over heard you and Misoco talking, so who re ypu going to-."I cut im off i just had to tell him.

"I dont know ok im so stressed out I like both of them and I have the same feelings for them I know if I pick Jay its going to hurt Cole. I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!"I ran over to my brother and cried into is shoulder, I coudnt hold it in any more im to stressed. I love both of them, I just cant choose.

"It's alright sis, everything is going to be ok."

"No it's not, if I dont choose now I wont have any of them."I pulled my head away from his shoulder which was now stained with tears.

"I know that I cant help you, but just do what Misoco told you to do... just follow your heart." He then gave my a hug and headed towards the game room. I then saw Jay walk in from the deck. I looked over at my then he gave my an are-you-ok look.

I nodded my head then he walked away to the dinning room again. 'Black or blue, black or I remembered when all of us were at the junkyard

_Flash back_

_"Black or blue, oh why is it so difiuclut to choose?" In the junk compacter i heard Jay scream_

_"JUST CUT ONE ALREADY!"_

_I knew I had to make a choice if I didn't they would both die, I looked over and Kai who was getting his butt kicked by sensei who some how has been turened evil.I looked back at the wires _

_"black or blue ugh." Blue was my favorite color so I went for it and it worked.I decided to keep that a secret._

_End of blash back_

Well if I chose it then should I choose it walked back out to the deck. What is he doing out all of a sudden I heard a BOOM!

**TO BE CONTUED**

**ok guys I hope you like it this will be a multiple one-shot story kind of thing so just hang tight leave me some reviews for the next MY LATER BYE!**


End file.
